justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
So What
"So What" by P!nk is featured on Just Dance 4. Background It is kind of a broken house, with a broken TV, a white couch and a wooden bookcase, which changes colors with the terms of the walls. Dancer *A pink top with black stars *A sleeveless denim vest *Cherry red leather leggings *Dark blue boots *Black blue leather gloves . Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Shake your hand, which should be bent at the elbow. Gold Move 2: Flex your right arm such that your fist gets close to your head. Gold Move 3: 'Put your hands up high. SoWhatGM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 SoWhatGM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 SoWhatGM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Mash-Up This song has a dance mash-up that is only avalible on the PS3 and Wii U versions of the game. The Dancers: *'So What (JD4) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Funplex (JD) *Song 2 (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Dance All Nite (JD3) *Disturbia (JD4) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Funplex (JD) *Song 2 (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Dance All Nite (JD3) *Disturbia (JD4) *'So What' (JD4) *Jin Go Lo Ba (JD) *Song 2 (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Dance All Nite (JD3) *Hot n Cold (JD) *Louie Louie (JD) *California Gurls (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *'So What' (JD4) Puppet Master Mode So What ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''So What' * Pec Push/Bollywood Babe/Jumping Lunge/Chaplin March * Skater Boogie/Egyptian Jump/Hippie Cheers/Sunset Swing * Smelly Boy/Mother Earth/Pin-Up Push/Happy Slide * Bridal Boogie/Swanky/Voodoo/Pendulum Whip * Hey Dude/Punch The Sky/Walk On The Clouds/Moves Like A Star * Ceremonial Circles/Russian Bounce/Wind Up Pony/Swan Walk * Push 'N' Pull/Looking For You/Aerobic Punch/Fever * Clubbing/Knee Pop/Party Boy/Cyber Man * Tough Guy Walk/Marshmallow/Step It Out/Tempo Touch * Snap 'N' Sing/Push Down/Galaxy Girl/Wonder Boy * Nerdy/Cosmic Shooter/No Way/Supersonic Snap * Seatbelt/Darjeeling Express/Afro Groove/Knee Kick * MC Skater/Puppet/Girly Groove/Beach Combing * Girl Power/Tribal Push/Dance With Me/Possessed * Girating Mustache/Feline/Dancing Leaf/Hands Up * Tribal Lasso/Cutie Pie/Techno Twitch/Sweat Caresses * Hey Dude/Neon Slide/Push The Corners/Birdie * Cheer Guitar/Funky Frog/Step Over/Shoot Em Up * You/Hand Flick/Go Away/Punch 'N' Kick * Grunge Guitar/Rain Boots/Hit It/Super Woodpecker * Hands 'N' Hips/Punch It/Inidan Feet/Open Space * Dog Call/Kazatchok/Pin-Up Kick/Snappy Dresser * Shake It/Bring It Back/African Punch/Cyber Punch * Hippie Twist/Devil Wind Up/Run And Throw/Jumping Jack * So What Appearances in Mashups So What ''appears in the following Mashups: * 4x4 '(Best of JD4)' * Bailando '(Let's Rock!)' * I Kissed a Girl * The Final Countdown * What Makes You Beautiful * Wild Captions ''So What ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Angry Girl * Angry Teen * Despair * Heartbeat Burn * Pop Rock Wind * Punching Mill * Ready To Fight * Rock Chick * Rock Puncher * Rock Star * Tear It Up (JD4) Trivia * If bought for 5 Mojo Coins, there is an avatar that looks like her on Just dance 2014. *The dancer is seen in other Just Dance 4/2014 mash ups. *There is a pictogram at the end that is difficult to understand. It has a face and is sticking out its tongue; that move was added because if you hear closely you can hear a raspberry at the end of the song, and the dancer does so. ** It is the first and only pictogram to have a face or facial expressions. *There is a dance mash up if you have a PS3 or a Wii U. *This might be the same dancer as the one for the Cheerleaders Boot Camp workout since she bears similarities to the titular Cheerleader. *When the TV appears, the gameplay for Ain't No Other Man is playing. ** The appearance can be seen on all versions of the game, despite the fact that Ain't No Other Man can only be danced to on the Wii U version of the game. *Although there are no three dots, the word "s**t" in the line "And gave it to Jessica Simps (s**t!)" is censored. * In the mashup, Song 2 character has changed pictogram color from red to blue. *Once the TV is already broken, the stand that holds the TV will stay fixed. And when the lights appear, the stand disappears. *The coach is meant to look like P!nk. * Hot n Cold has a caption of the same name that renamed it (this song) to Angry Girl. * This is the first song by P!nk in the Just Dance series. It features in the same game as Funhouse (which is a DLC). * The dancer's glove has metal studs on the top side. Gallery sowhatjd4.jpg Sowhantavatar.png|Just Dance 2014'' avatar 94.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar sowhat.jpg|So What Videos File:P!nk - So What File:Just Dance 4 - So What - 5* Stars-2 File:Just dance 4 so what puppet master {Category:Songs] Category:Easy Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4